


Baking Apple Pie's w/ Bokuto and Akaashi (chaos)

by Kiwi_12



Series: Kodzuken [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou Friendship, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Has Tourette's Syndrome, Aliens, Baking, Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, Mario Kart, Pie, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Tourette's Syndrome, YouTube, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_12/pseuds/Kiwi_12
Summary: Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi made apple pie's in Kenma's youtube video and Akaashi has Tourette's and Bokuto has ADHD
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Kenma Kozume & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma
Series: Kodzuken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210754
Kudos: 24





	Baking Apple Pie's w/ Bokuto and Akaashi (chaos)

"Hey guys, I'm back with another Friday video and I'm gonna be baking apple pies with my friends, Bokuto and Akaashi." Kenma said from behind his kitchen counter as he gestured to Bokuto and Akaashi. 

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Bokuto yelled throwing his fists into the air. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Akaashi repeated after him. "Bokuto! You triggered my tic again!" Akaashi glared at him. 

"Sorry, Agaashee." Bokuto said with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head. 

"So Akaashi has Tourettes and Bokuto here has ADHD so today's video is gonna be... interesting." Kenma told the camera sitting across from him. 

Akaashi sighed as he dragged his hand down his face. Bokuto was only bouncing on his toes waiting to start baking. 

*The difference between them is _Immaculate*_ Kenma put on the video. 

"Anyways let's start." Kenma said before he grabbed his phone. 

"Do you even know how to make apple pies?" Akaashi asked Kenma as he leaned over him to see the phone. 

"No." Kenma said as he continued to scroll through his phone.

"Can we start!?" Bokuto asked as he looked through the kitchen's drawers. He pulled out a big spoon and stared at it with big eyes. "Agaashee!!! My reflection is upside down!!" He said shaking Akaashi. "I know Bokuto." He told him exasperated. 

"I found a recipe!" Kenma said setting his phone down. Bokuto and Akaashi looked over and went back to being on either side of Kenma. 

"So what exactly do we need?" Akaashi asked. 

"Oooo, can I get the ingredients?!" Bokuto asked excitedly. 

"Sure Bokuto." Kenma said rolling his eyes. 

"Do you even know where any of his ingredients are?" Akaashi asked him. 

"Mhmm! Kuroo and I sometimes make stuff while Kenma is live streaming!" Bokuto told him. 

"What!?" Kenma yelled before the screen went black. 

*Sorry for the technical difficulties we'll be right back* Kenma wrote. 

The screen went back to before but this time Bokuto was sulking while Kenma seemed to be very upset while Akaashi was standing in between them and on the kitchen counter sat all the ingredients. 

"Okay let's actually start now." Akaashi said. 

"Whatever." Kenma mumbled before he turned around to start the oven. 

"I think he's mad Agashe." Bokuto whispered as the camera zoomed in on his face. 

"It's okay Bokuto." Akaashi said patting Bokuto's back as the camera moved over to Akaashi's face. 

Then the video paused and Kenma zoomed in on Akaashi's hand on Bokuto's shoulder. 

*Gasp!!!! Is this a sign of true love?!?!?!<3* Kenma put above the picture. 

Then the video showed all of them measuring their own ingredients. 

"BAM!" Akaashi yelled as he threw his egg on the counter. Akaashi sighed before turned around to grab a paper towel. 

"You killed him!" Bokuto yelled as he scooped the yolk into his hands. 

The camera zoomed in on his hands as the yolk fell onto the floor. 

"Oh my god! Bokuto! You killed him again!" Kenma looked at the floor mortified. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Bokuto yelled as he stared at the ground helplessly. 

In the background, you could hear Kuroo laughing hysterically. 

*Can we get a replay?* Kenma put on the screen before he blasted the volume of Kuroo laughing. *That's a fucking hyena*

Then the video showed the three of them rolling out the dough. 

There was silence for a few seconds before Bokuto gasped and stopped his rolling. 

"What?" Kenma asked looking over. 

"What if Shoyou is an alien?" Bokuto asked looking over at them. 

"What?" Akaashi asked stopping his rolling too. 

"Think about it, in high school he was really short and could jump really high and he never ran out of energy. Maybe why everyone likes him so much is because he's manipulating us. Maybe he's secretly an alien from another planet. What if playing volleyball is what stops I'm from eating us all." Bokuto said suspiciously. 

Akaashi looked perplexed at his stupidity while Kenma stared at the kitchen counter. "I'll be right back." Kenma said grabbing his phone as he left the room. 

Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other before Kuroo grabbed the camera and showed his face. "Let's go spy on Kenma." 

The video showed the three of them walking down a hallway before Kuroo pointed the camera through the door. 

"Hinata you're not an alien right?" He asked. "What?" Hinata asked on the other side of the phone call. "You'd tell me if you're an alien right?" Kenma asked. "Umm Kenma? Are you okay?" Hinata asked before the screen went black again. 

Now they were all back in the kitchen continuing to bake their pies. 

The oven went off and Kenma jumped from the loud noise. 

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Akaashi mimicked the oven as he smacked his right hand against the side of his head each time.

"I guess we just wait until they're done." Kenma said after he put the pies in the oven. 

"So what do we do now? Can we play video games? Wait! Can we play Mario Kart!" Bokuto gasped as he jumped up and down. 

"Sure." Kenma said before the scene changed again. 

*Enjoy this quick break of me beating their asses in Mario Kart* Kenma put on the screen. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Bokuto wailed as he came in last place. 

"What the hell Kenma!?" Kuroo yelled. 

"What?" Kenma asked smirking. 

"I was gonna win but you threw that damn shell at me!" Kuroo said pointing his controller at the tv screen. 

"It's called being superior." Kenma told him as he shrugged his shoulders in response to Kuroo's annoyed face. 

"I WANT A REMATCH!!!!" Bokuto yelled once he finally stopped winning to Akaashi. 

"Bokuto please stop yelling right in my ear." Akaashi mumbled as he rubbed his left ear. 

Kenma shrugged his shoulders with no care. 

"Bokubro we need to band together to beat Kenma." Kuroo told Bokuto with a dark face. 

"Of course Kurobro. We shall crush him." Bokuto said making the motion of crushing something in his hand. 

Kenma just rolled his eyes at their antics and just focused on the screen. 

They all started playing again before Akaashi started copying the characters. 

"Wah Ho!" Akaashi said as he raised his arms into the air. They all giggled at him as Akaashi only smiled a little thinking it was kind of funny. 

"I think that's my favorite tic of yours Akaashi." Kenma said as he turned the corner. 

Akaashi hummed in agnoligement. 

"I like when he copies me!" Bokuto said getting distracted which led him to fall off the track. "Aw man!"

"What about you Kurobro?" Bokuto asked. 

"Hmm maybe when he hoots like an owl." Kuroo said smirking. 

"Ugh, that's the worst one. It never stops and when I think it's finally done it comes out of nowhere." Akaashi groaned. 

"I think it's cute when you hoot and you get scared cause you weren't expecting it." Kuroo said as he caught up to Kenma. 

"I don't." Akaashi grumbled. 

In the back you could hear the oven beeping meaning the pies were done. 

"Wait but I have another lap!" Bokuto yelled. 

"Don't worry I'll get them." Akaashi sighed as he left the camera screen. 

The beeping of the oven stoped and the boys continued to play before you could hear hooting coming from the kitchen. 

"God Dammint!" Akaashi yelled. 

The camera zoomed in on Kuroo smirking, Bokuto trying not to laugh and Kenma trying his best not to smile really wide. 

It only lasted a few moments before Kuroo and Bokuto started laughing after hearing Akaashi hooting really loud. Kenma only let himself giggle quietly before he passed the line and finished first. 

Kenma got off the couch and grabbed the camera. "Let's go check on Akaashi shall we?" Kenma said before he turned the camera around and zoomed in on Akaashi on who was on his phone. Once he zoomed to the point it was just on Akaashi face he started hooting and Akaashi formed tics on his forehead before slamming his head on the counter. "Shut the fuck up." He mumbled but as if his tics were listening to him, they hooted back at him. 

The scene changed to all of them including Kuroo standing behind the kitchen counter with three apple pies sitting in front of them. One looked like a mess, the other was a little sloppy but not too bad and the final one looked almost perfect. 

"I'm sure you guys can guess which one is who's." Kuroo said as he stared down at the pies. 

"Can we eat them now!" Bokuto asked holding a fork with his fist about to stab the pie. 

Kenma nodded before Bokuto stabbed the pie and stared at it before he tried picking his fork up which led to him picking up the entire pie still attached to the pie. Kuroo stared at the pie and so did Bokuto before they looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh my god." Akaashi said at their stupidity. 

Kenma only moaned as he ate his before he started shoveling it into his mouth. " _So good~"_ Kenma moaned out. 

"Oh~ So _lewd_ Kenma~" Kuroo commented. Kenma only ignored him and continued to eat his pie. 

Akaashi tried to eat his pie but every time he tried to poke his pie with his fork his hand would move out of the way and would stab the counter or his other hand would move the pie over. Akaashi sighed and gave up before he dropped his fork onto the counter. 

Kenma already finished his and looked over at Akaashi before taking a piece of Akaashi's pie. Akaashi stared at Kenma in disbelief watching as Kenma stole his pie. He opened his mouth to object but Kenma just put the fork in Akaashi's mouth knowing how hard it was for Akaashi with his Tourettes. "Thanks." Akaashi blushed after swallowing the pie. Kenma nodded before facing the camera. 

"Okay, I think that's it for the video." Kenma said before all of his friends said their chorus of byes before the video ended and the screen went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
